Present barbecuing techniques do not allow one to cook fried fish to a golden yellow colour without using special aids such as, a rotary basket or the like, since the fish generally "sticks" to the grill and it is virtually impossible to turn it over half-cooked, so as to cook the other side, without the fish falling apart.
Other foods to a greater or lesser extent suffer the same problem but are more readily manageable since the texture of the food being cooked has more "body" to it, thus, permitting proper manipulation of the food during the cooking process by a turner, tongs, spatula or the like.